The Days of the Sonic Heroes
by ShiningShadow13
Summary: Press Ctrl F Type "S1" into the search box
1. The Invitation

The Invitation

(Sonic the Hedgehog)(Tails' Workshop)(Station Square)

I woke up on Sunday, my off day. I worked at G.U.N. as a special agent. I did all the super hard stuff that normal people couldn't. Of course I got paid big time, but I preferred to stay with Tails. It'd been such a long time since I'd seen the others in the Sonic Heroes. I really missed them, but all groups split at some point, right? I looked at my clock. It was almost noon. Tails must've let me sleep in. I got up and went to the window, staring at the cool blue sky and freshly cut grass. Near the treeline, I saw Tails mowing what was left. Millie was nowhere in sight. Usually she was sunbathing or reading outside. Then again, she was a preteen, and a girl at that. Who knew what went on in her head. Look, I'm not sexist, but I don't get girls. Ask Sally for instance. I never understood her for fourteen years.

"Looks like the sleeping princess is awake," I heard Millie Prower behind me. I turned, and the blonde foxette was standing at the doorway in jeans and a blue "free hugs" t-shirt. Her crystal blue eyes seemed to shimmer as she walked in my room. She loved the color blue ever since I rescued her from the streets four years back. We'd found out she was Tails' twin days after. Besides, she rocked that color.

"Why didn't Tails wake me up?" I asked her, "It isn't like ho let me sleep in." Mills laughed.

"Christian came over and they got into an argument," she sighed, "My brother's blowing off steam." If I listened carefully, I could probably have heard Tails cursing while he finished the lawnwork. "Christian is downstairs watching some nutty show. I think it's called Action Planet or something. You know, the show where this kid has weird adventures or something. Chrissy's adventure obsessed, I'm telling you!" I just nodded, not really paying attention until the end.

"Loving adventure isn't bad," I protested.

"Whatever," she laughed, turning away, "Hey, you seen my birth control pills? That's why I came up in the first place."

"Stop joking like that, Mills!" I chuckled, "You'll get Tails even more pissed."

"Fine, I came up for my sweater," she smiled, "Or did I?"

"Get outta here your crazy kid!" I joked, pointing her out the door. She shrugged and left. I stretched and went downstairs, where Christian sat on the couch and was watching the big screen.

"Finally awake, huh Sonic?" he asked.

"Nope, still sleeping Chris," I said. The kid laughed and stood. He was a small fox, with black fur and a white tipped tail. He had crazy red eyes, but used contacts to make them look black instead. I never saw him a day without his black leather trenchcoat and dark boots that looked like they were made of scales.

"Shut up, you jokester," he laughed, "Your wit's going to get you in trouble, someday."

"Twenty-one years and no probs, kiddo," I said, getting the milk and cereal, "I never battle wits with a dude who's unarmed."

"So Eggman was armed in wit?" he asked. I paused at the mention of my late nemesis.

"That was before I matured, Chris," I chuckled.

"Oh, so you still would?" he asked. I smiled.

"You're getting better, kid," I complimented, "grown a lot since we found you three months ago."

Christian was an interesting kid. He'd stumbled across the workshop three months ago. No memory except his name and age. It took us one… second to find out he'd never seen technology. We'd taught him, and he'd learned quickly. Although he still thought the toaster was a fire-breathing monster… It was kinda funny, though, and Mills had taken a liking to him. He was thirteen, Tails' and Millie's age. Tails hated him, though.

"What else is on, Chris?" Millie asked from the stairs. The black fox flipped through channels, and rested on one. On the TV, some guy was cutting his arm off to escape from some trap, which spikes would slowly squash him to the ground. Christian grimaced.

"You idiot, just chop the goddamn limb off and run!" he yelled at the guy, "for fuck's sake, you're gonna-" The guy on TV was too late, and screamed in agony as he was penetrated by the spikey trap. Christian looked away, looking green. I took him to the sink where he tossed his breakfast right as Millie came downstairs. She looked at the TV.

"Why's that make you sick?" she asked, "It's all fake."

"It makes me feel dizzy and sat…" Christian mumbled, "I don't know why… Like I've seen that kind of pain before…" Mills and I glanced at each other. Was this a memory? Did he remember something? Sadly, he didn't follow it up. I turned to Millie and indicated to the screen. She change the channel.

"-where Amy Rose will be having a small get together for the former team known as the Sonic Heroes," Millie had turned it to the news, "It's said to be a private occasion, and this is just merely a way to get the team's attention. As we all know, Amy is a successful fashion designer, and will be holding the party at Club Rouge, tonight. Back to you, Stacy." The channel changed back to the old movie, where some man was staring at a naked woman, who hung in a freezing room. Every couple of seconds, water was sprayed at her. I looked at Christian, who'd gotten ahold of the remote.

"Chris!" I yelled, running over and swiping the remote from his hand, "What's up with you?"

"I'm sorry," he said, "but it intrigues me."

"Naked girls?" Millie asked.

"That too," Christian joked, "the suffering. They have it right. It's painful and intolerable." He stared at the girl, now frozen to death, "I know I've seen this torture before, somewhere…"

"Ok, out of my house," I heard Tails, and he was coming in from the garage. He glared at Christian, who raised his hands and walked to the door. Millie caught his shoulder.

"Will you come with us to Amy's reunion?" she asked. I stared at the foxette.

"We don't know if we're going, Mills," I said. Tails looked around in confusion.

"What did I miss?"

"Ames is holding a reunion at Club Rouge," I said, "She invited all the Sonic Heroes." Tails smiled.

"I vote yes," he said.

"That makes two!" Millie yipped. I sighed.

"Fine, we can go," I said and looked at Christian, "wanna come, kid?"

"Sure," he laughed, "I'd love to meet the others. I'll see you all there." He walked out the door, and Tails scowled.

"He's hiding something big," my buddy said, "I don't like it. I don't trust him." With that, he stormed up to his room and slammed the door.


	2. Heroes' Doubts

Heroes' Doubts

(Shadow the Hedgehog)(G.U.N. HQ)(Megalo City)

I stared at the last picture the Sonic Heroes had taken as a group, which sat on my desk. That was two years ago. Sonic gave a thumbs up, like everything was ok. That arrogant bastard. Why did Amelia love him? Was it his charisma? His boundless energy? The chase? I sighed, typing command codes into my computer. Another boring day at work. I never went into the field like Sonic. Rouge had quit G.U.N to run her club. Omega had been sent on a top secret mission years ago and never returned. A normally lonely life for Shadow the Hedgehog. Now Amelia announces a gathering. Was it worth it?

"Focus, hedgehog," I whispered to myself, but I couldn't help but stare at the pink hedgehog's emerald green eyes, and a smile so beautiful CeCe from Shake it Up would be jealous. Not that I watched the show. Of course not. I don't judge you.

I continued to ponder the gathering, debating whether or not to make an appearance. I was the first one to leave. I wanted to be alone. I hated that blue bastard. I hated that red, overweight, thickheaded ass of an echidna. I hated that whiney little flying nerd. And I hated most of all that stupid fat crocodile and his god damn computer rooms! I sighted, going onto the Disney Channel website to catch up on shows.

(Silver the Hedgehog)(Silver Blaze Hotel)(Central City)

"Are you ready yet?" I called out from outside the bathroom door. I looked at my watch. An hour to get dressed up for one night? They had the dog whisperer, I needed a wife whisperer. We'd been running this five star hotel since we broke off the Sonic Heroes. You'd think I'd understand her after plunging a toilet with her, right? Not so. If anything, she was even more cryptic.

"Give me some more time, darling!" Blaze yelled back. I sighed.

"We're supposed to be there in an hour! It takes me an hour to fly us there!" I complained.

"And it takes me half an hour to run us there, sweetie," she said, "give or take with traffic."

"Maybe we shouldn't go," I sighed.

"It takes me an hour to get ready, bub," she hissed, "and I am not quitting because you're being a wimp." I sighed, fixing my tuxedo. I used my telekinesis to fix my quills. The bathroom door opened, and an angel stood there. Blaze had on a sparkly purple dress, and had put on just enough makeup to give her a pretty prom look. Her tail stuck out just a little. Cats have a hard time with tails. Just touching them makes their tail fly into the air. I took her hand, and we left for Amy's gathering.

(Amy Rose)(Club Rouge)(Station Square)

"Oh my god," I said, pacing the floor, which is harder when you're in high heels and a long pink dress, "Oh my god, oh my god." I looked at the clock. It was a quarter after the set time. Was anyone going to come? A manicures hand took my shoulder.

"Relax, hun," Rouge said, "they'll be here. Just wait a while, have a drink." I nodded, sitting at the bar. Rouge poured me a glass of red wine. It matched the color of her dress, which showed a lot more cleavage than mine. If we pulled it any lower, her breasts would hang out. I sipped my wine, feeling a little better.

"What if I wasted my time, Rouge?" I asked, "they separated for a reason."

"All families have arguments," she said. I looked at her.

"Do all families have knife and gun fights?" I asked.

"Sure!" she said. I glared at her, "Hey, my neighborhood's full of pimps. What do you expect?" I sighed, watching the door.

"A whole fight over Eggman's death," I sighed, "who would've thought we'd turn on each other after he died?" The door opened, and a familiar twenty-two year old red echidna stumbled in.

"This is the stripper bar, right?" he asked, "Nah, I'm kidding ya! One outta two of ya isn't a whore." Rouge nudged me.

"Sorry sweetie, but I think he means you," she laughed, "Get over here, Knuxie!" Knuckles walked over, frowning.

"Who brought the ugly stick and slapped her on the ass?" he asked. Rouge slapped him upside the head. Soon another came in. She was a cream colored rabbit, no older than ten.

"Don't say that, Mister Knuckles," she said. Her eyes were less innocent then when I last saw her two years ago. She gave off a tougher vibe. I knew instantly my old friend, I hugged her.

"Cream! It's been so long," I said. She hugged back.

"Oh Amy! I've missed you so much!" she squealed excitedly, "How is the fashion queen?"

"I'm doing fine, sweetie," I said, "how's your mother and Vector? They're coming, right?"

"Say no more, kiddo," I heard the croc's rough but gentle voice at the door. He wore a red and white polka dot bow tie, and gave us a toothy grin. He stood arm in arm with his wife, Vanilla. The older rabbit gave me a refined smile and waved.

"Hello, dear," she said, "my, you've aged gracefully."

"So have you, Misses Vanilla," I said. The couple made their way into the club and sat at one of the booths. I stared back at the door, where two yellow twin foxes stood. Behind them, stood my childhood crush. I welcomed them, but kept my distance from Sonic. I liked him, but not like before. Sure, he was handsome and sweet, but he was immature. With my business, I couldn't have someone that energetic. Millie, Cream's best friend, looked around every so often as if expecting someone.

"What's up, Millie?" I asked, deciding to find out what was going on.

"I'm waiting for a friend," she sighed, "He said he'd meet us…"

"Oh," I giggled, "Is this the prince charming that Sonic mentioned before?" Millie blushed, and her body seemed to shake. Her sparkly blue dress seemed to vibrate nervously.

"He and I are just friends," she denied, "We never kissed or anything."

"Oh," I faked a disappointed sigh, "So I guess Sonic was joking when he said he saw you two cuddling up to each other on the couch a week back, sucking on each other's lips like a fat man sucks a milkshake?" Millie's entire face went red from embarrassment. She turned away, trying to laugh it off.

"Maybe we like each other…" she admitted, making me smile.

"So what's he like?" I asked. Her eyes turned to the door, and widened. I followed her gaze. At the door stood two figures. One was a fox, who was midnight black. The only color on him was his tail, which had a white tip. He looked at me with warm, scarlet eyes. No, not at me. At Millie. He smiled, walking towards her. He head on a leather trenchcoat that barely touched the floor as he walked. He stood erect, as if he had been a trained gentleman. I noticed he seemed to glide over the ground. I turned to the other figure.

"Shadow," I gasped, recognizing him. He hadn't changed much, not counting his less friendly eyes and even more threatening vibe. I still saw a warmhearted guy, but the years hadn't made him any happier looking. I walked towards him as he sat himself at the bar, talking to Rouge. I was interrupted by a commotion from the door. Silver and Blaze stood there. And on Blaze's finger…

"Is that a ring," Sonic asked, laughing. Silver nodded.

"We got engaged a year after the Sonic Heroes separated," Blaze said, "and no Sonic, we don't have any kids. Yet." Behind her two figures were yelling excitedly. They pushed past the couple and ran two Vector. The old Chaotix team united, Rouge turned on the music. She set out drinks, which both Shadow and Christian went for. I sighed, sitting down. It was so good to see this.


	3. Together Again

Together Again

(Shadow the Hedgehog)(Club Rouge)(Station Square)

I sat in the corner, typing on my laptop. When I saw Amelia, my heart skipped a beat. She was a lot more beautiful than before. I watched Rouge flirting with Knuckles and chuckled to myself. That bat only wanted the Master Emerald. Some things never change, do they? I thought back to when I first joined the Sonic Heroes back when I thought I was an android. It was unintentional, but it changed my life. Here we were, a new beginning. Millie was chatting up Christian, the black fox I'd met earlier. He told me he was dating the girl, which I could easily see.

Sonic and his group were making the most noise, making faces at the passing people, and just being obnoxious bastards. It was mostly Sonic. I watched Amelia, who was talking to Cream and Blaze. Every so often, they'd look at me and giggle. I sighed, figuring they were making fun of me, like everyone else. I stood up and walked outside. It was dark now, and the moon was out. I went into the park across the street, staring at the glowing object in the sky. A hand took my shoulder.

"You ok, Shadow?" she asked. I nodded, facing the pink hedgehog.

"It was too loud in there," I said, "I can't stand that blue faker." Amelia shrugged, and turned her attention to the moon.

"I don't appreciate his antics like I used to," she sighed, "I need someone mature enough to inspire me in my business, not retire me." I nodded, staring at her glowing, beautiful face. Her jade eyes shimmered in the moonlight.

"I see," I said, "Someone who can treat you like the genius you are." Amelia smiled.

"You flatter me," she said, giggling, "thanks for understanding."

"Amelia," I said, a sudden burst of courage hitting me. She turned, smiling at me with her cute face. "Are we never going to see each other again?" She sighed.

"I guess not," she mumbled, looking down.

"I want to say something," I declared, "I've wanted to say this ever since the ARK incident." She looked at me expectantly. "Whenever I look at you, my heart catches fire with wonder," I admitted, "My eyes long to see you and my tongue aches to compliment what ,my eyes are lucky enough to behold. My ears take delight in hearing your sweet melody of speech. My feet desire to follow your lead while my hands itch to protect you and cherish you much more than a dragon protects his treasures." I paused, "Amelia Rose. I love you beyond the galaxy. I've loved and yearned for your love ever since we met. Will you heed my call?" She stood, stunned. She didn't say a word for a good four minutes. I was sure she was saying 'no' in a nice way.

I turned and faced the moon, rejected tears streaming down my face. The last time I cried was with Amelia, staring at the moon. How queer. All of a sudden, two arms embraced me, and sobbing came from their master. I looked, and Amelia was smiling, crying, and hugging me all at the same time.

"Pure poetry, Shadow," she laughed, "I love it! I love you! I never knew it, but I was waiting for you to say those words my whole life!" I hugged back, surprised and grateful. She stared into my eyes, joyful and amazing.

"You deserve the world, Amelia," I said. I kissed her forehead, but she pulled me down and kissed me on the lips. My heart melted into a sweet fondue of love and bliss, the flavors of serenity and joy mixed into the pot, and hope dipped into the delicious sauce. I took a bite, and was filled with the heat of incomparable happiness. It filled my soul with delight to the very core of my being.

"I already have the world," she smiled, "Its name is Shadow the Hedgehog." I smiled, and we eventually heading back inside. The party ended too soon, and everyone headed home. We'd all be coming back again. Especially me. Actually, I'd be staying with my new girlfriend. I'd been relieved of duty at G.U.N. I was a relief, because the office was stuffy, and I always missed Shake it Up on television. Shut up. I don't judge you.

(Amelia Rose)(Amelia's House)

I opened the door, still covering Shadow's eyes. He laughed, obviously nervous. I turned the light on inside my livingroom, and sat him on the couch. I turned on the TV and quickly changed the channel before I uncovered his eyes.

"Welcome home, Shaddy!" I said right as the channel switched. He smiled, staring at me.

"I really love you, sweetheart," he said, "Thanks." I nodded, pointing to the TV. What was on? Shake it Up.

"Your favorite show, I presume," I laughed. Shadow's face got as red as Knuckles' fur.

"Wha- How- Fu- How did you know," he yelled. I giggled.

"Your laptop's screensaver is a picture of CeCe, smart guy," I said, "And may I say? She's way too young for you." He blushed wildly, nervously laughing. "Hey, if we're gonna live together, I need some leverage on you." He sighed, admitting defeat.

"You win, Amelia," he chuckled. I grinned, jumping on top of him.

"Yay!" I cheered, "I control the Ultimate Lifeform!" We both laughed. I laid my head on his chest as he stroked my quills. It was perfect.


End file.
